Renewable energy with low carbon dioxide profile is becoming increasingly important, as the world works to reduce the carbon dioxide emission and preserve the Earth. In many cases smaller renewable energy plants, like solar photovoltaic farms, wind turbines farms, solar thermal plants, etc. are selling their excess energy into the existing external electric power grids. The current mode of operation consists of concentrating the power sources from the entire farm and combining their outputs into one, which is then connected to the grid. There are obvious advantages in this approach main of which is the ease of maintenance. Nevertheless, there are a number of disadvantages, which this invention is addressing.
One of major requirements for an energy plant is the availability of a sufficiently large parcel of land to locate the plant. In busy and densely populated areas this requirement can be a big obstacle, since the land can be very expensive or unavailable.